Remebering
by klaineismylife
Summary: Cooperrs out and Blaine has a flashback from his childhood. Cooper comes home and looks after Blaine. M for a reason!


**A/N cooplaine/andercest. Fluff/smut.**

**Blaine has a flashback from his childhood and cooper comes back to deal with the memories.**

**Prompt me anytime on Tumblr or here (klaineruntheworld)**

******I own nothing.**

**D x**

* * *

Where are you? – B

I'm on my way, I'll be there soon – C

Blaine lay in his bed, alone. He hated being alone in bed, it felt abnormal after all this time. He was always home later then Coop so he was never alone in bed, well except now. Coop had been called out to work because nobody could cover, he never did late shifts unless Blaine did but today it couldn't be avoided. So here he was, waiting for that noise he heard so often growing up of the door clicking shut and his brother's feet across the halls. It had become a rule, if he knew Cooper should be home that night he would never sleep until he heard him come in. It started when cooper was 16 and started going out later and it never really left him.

Lying waiting Blaine thought back to that time he'd fallen asleep before coop came home. He'd only been about 8 at this point and his and Cooper was protective over little Blaine, he also looked after Blaine a lot more when his parents were at work or at the country club. Which Cooper had no problem with, Blaine was old enough to play football and watch TV but he still snuggled up to him and made him feel loved.

_Blaine had been tired that Friday, he'd had piano lessons after school and it was along week. He was in bed waiting for Coop to come home from hanging out with his friends, he had his music on low and the lights were off. He was watching the clock and at half nine he thought it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for a little._

_The next thing he knew he was walking down a corridor, it smelled funny and he recognised it but he didn't know where from. He saw two people hunched over on seats outside one of the rooms that littered the corridors. He knew those people; it was his mom and dad! He ran up to them and went to hug them when he saw the tear stains on their cheeks. _

_"Mommy what's wrong?" he asked. No answer was provided. "d-daddy?" his voice breaking now. With still no answer he went into the nearest door to try to find someone and to get away from his crying parents. He walked into the room and looked up to see a bed with a person lying in it. They were connected to all these machines and Blaine realised he was at a hospital. But who was in the bed? Wait...was the...no it couldn't be..."Coopy?" with no answer he stepped closer to the bed with his brother lying in. He was battered and bruised and cold to the touch when Blaine laid a hand on him. "Why didn't you wait up for me B? I needed you and you weren't there. Why didn't you answer my call?" Cooper croaked before he stopped moving, the faint rises of his chest stopped and monitors beeped all around. Nurses rushed in and Blaine was knocked out the way. He tried to get to cooper frantically but he couldn't. He was screaming and crying for his brother, and then it all went black._

_He'd woke back up in his room and the clock said it was 1am. He must have fallen asleep. He'd jumped out of bed and ran to the hall. When he made it to coopers room he took a deep breath before he threw the door open and was barely calmed by the outline of a body in the bed. The room smelled like cooper and it got stronger the closer he got to the body. He reached out slowly, not knowing what he was going to find when he touched him. Cooper rolled over when Blaine touched him and Blaine flung his body on him crying. "I'm so sorry coop, I'm sorry I'm sorry" he said again and again. Cooper didn't know what was going on, his chest was wet and there was a weight on him, it was crying and saying something he couldn't work out. He couldn't see who it was because of the hair in his eyes; it smelt like raspberry...BLAINE. Blaine was lay on him, why was he crying? He had come to his sense more now and wrapped his arms around blains shaking form and pulled him into his lap as he sat up. Blaine threw his arms around Coopers waist, clinging on, face pressed to his bare chest. Cooper still didn't k now what was wrong but his baby brother needed him so he held him tight and rocked him gently, hushing him and pressing soft kisses to his head now and again. Cooper could hear Blaine saying sorry. "Why are you sorry B-bear?" he asked softly. _

_"I...w-wasn-t a-awake when you *sniff* came home" he managed to get out before throwing himself back to Coopers chest. Cooper was confused now really confused. He pulled Blaine so he was sat with his batman pjs clad legs wrapped around Coopers waist but he had to look at him as cooper held his sides up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and brushed the few fallen curls back so he could see the golden orbs that showed exactly what Blaine was thinking. He turned his lamp on before directing his attention back to his baby brother._

_"Why does it matter that you weren't awake? You should be asleep when I'm back anyway"_

_"I I had a bad dream t-that you got hurt and *gulp* it was my fault because I, I didn't answer the phone and you needed me"_

_"Oh honey, I'm fine I promise. I always come and check on you when I come in anyway, you know that"_

_"I know but I was so worried Coopy"_

_"Do you always wait up for me?" cooper asked curious now. Blaine just meekly nodded. "Why?"_

_"I, I can't sleep if you're not home safe but I was j-just so t-tired from piano and school" Blaine had started to tear up again so Cooper pulled him back into his safe embrace._

_"You don't have to wait for me B, you know I'm always careful, couldn't leave you alone now could we huh B"_

_"Please don't"_

_"Never. Want to stay here tonight?"_

_Blaine nodded trying to hide his yawn. Cooper laughed and began to sing to Blaine so he would sleep._

Blaine had begun to tear up at the memory of the horrific dream when he heard the click. Cooper was back. "Babe?" he heard him call out.

"Bedroom" he called back, not trusting himself to say more than one word, his mind still plagued from the earlier memory.

Cooper had had a busy night. Some idiots had set fire to the youth bar and luckily it was empty but it was a bitch to put out. He'd showered at the station so he could simply fall into bed with Blaine when he got home. He walked into the room and saw Blaine lay on his side of the bed smiling at him.

No words were shared as cooper threw off his jacket and jumped on the bed next to Blaine. He pressed his lips to his straight away having missed him tonight. He heard a moan from his suprised boyfriend and smirked into the kiss. They continued kissing, arms sliding around each other's waist and pulling each other until they met, bodies flush against each other. Cooper easily worked his tongue into Blaine's mouth and immediately began tracing the well known lines and patterns inside his mouth. He ran his tongue along Blaine's and was rewarded with another moan from his topless boy. Blaine pulled the shirt over Coopers head and ran his fingers down his well toned chest. He loved feeling the muscles tense under his hands. He ran his finger across the pink nub on his chest and slowly teased it with his finger before moving to the other. He too was rewarded with a deep throated moan.

Blaine moved his lips down coops chin before working towards the line where his neck met his collarbone and oh the noise cooper let out was sinful. After he was happy the mark was big enough he moved down cooper's chest, pressing kisses and swirling his tongue around the hard nub that stood prominent now. He got to the waist line and pulled off both trousers and boxers, he was an expert by now. He knew liked down coopers V before reaching his destination. His cock was hard and flushed pink, precome leaking out of the top already. Blaine smirked before licking a strip up the underside of it. He repeated this a while before taking the head in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Fuck B" Cooper called out.

Blaine lowered down further, taking more of cooper in his mouth. He pulled back, sucking hard, knowing what it did to his brother. He repeated this a few times, keeping the suction sight.

"Oh god Blaine" was all cooper could muster. His hands tangled in Blaine's silky curls as he moved up and down is shaft.

The next time Blaine pulls up he licks right across the shaft and Blaine knows, he knows what that does to Cooper. He pushes back down and takes his hand down to Coops hole. He circles his finger and then he feels it. He feels Cooper pull his hair and then as Blaine sinks down cooper cums. Blaine milks him as he finished himself off with his own hand, not having time to wait for cooper to do anything.

Cooper pulls him back up as Blaine shakes from his orgasm they lock lips. They break away breathless and Blaine curls into his boyfriend's side.

"So hi" coop laughed

"Hey, I'm glad you're back"

"Me too, I hate working nights and leaving you on your own"

"Mmm, sing to me?" Blaine blushes as he asks this.

"Of course" he kisses Blaine's head, pulls him in closer and starts.

_For all the times that we,  
We ever wouldn't be,  
Look at us baby,  
Look at us now,  
For everyday that I should have you by my side,  
We'll make it baby,  
Look at us now,_

For every night I pray,  
I know that you will stay,  
Look at us baby,  
Look at us now,

Remembering the time our love was not so fine,  
We made it baby,  
Look at us now,  
Baby look at us,

Everybody believed we would never be,  
Look at us up above,  
We are so in love,  
Everyday in your arms,  
Baby can't go wrong we are strong look at us now,

For all the times that we,  
We ever were to be,  
Look at us baby,  
Look at us now,  
For everyday that I should have you by my side,  
We'll make it baby,  
Look at us now,

For every night I pray,  
I know that you will stay,  
Look at us baby,  
Look at us now,

Remembering the time,  
Our love was not so fine,  
We made it baby,  
Look at us

Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us.


End file.
